2 marauders getting to know Harry Potter
by PotterFrost
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION/DISCONTINUED.  Change it however you please, but please keep some of the story the same.  PM if interested
1. Chapter 1

2 Marauders getting to know Harry Potter

"Hurry!" hissed James at Sirius from under the invisibility cloak "Filtch could come at any minute!"

The two were currently in the library (more specifically the restricted section) after hours.

"Fine, fine lets'' Sirius tripped over a book, "ooh looky

Prongs 'Time travel: where and when by Eleen Palisky," Sirius said with a mischievous grin "can we prongs? Please!" he put his best puppy dog face (which came naturally to him now) and directed it to his best friend.

"Now Sirius," he began in mock-sternness "what kind of a friend would I be if I," he stopped only to see Sirius biting his nails "didn't say (A/N: pause for dramatic effect) OH HELL YES!"

Sirius was grinning full blast "a bad one! Bloody hell mate, Prongs don't scare me like that, passing up the deal of a life time! Come on, lets tell Moony and Wormy! Ugh fine _and_ Lily-flower," he added because of a glance of James.

"See, you can learn to love Lily!" he said faking excitement "though not as much as moi, NEVER as much as me," he added suddenly stern.

Sirius nodded weakly.

Rule number one: Never get between Prongs and his Lily-flower unless you are feeling suicidal.

~in the common room~

"Pig snout!" said Sirius hurryingly, with James jogging behind.

"Sirius! WAIT UP!" yelled James from afar.

"Nope!" yelled Sirius joyfully as he proceeded to the sixth year boys' dormitories "Aguamenti!" he said pointing his wand at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. In result getting them all soaked.

"SIRIUS!" roared Remus.

"I'm up, I'm up!" squeaked peter.

"Sorry Moony! Sorry Wormtail! But this is reeeeeeally important! Look!" he showed them the book.

"Time travel! Really Sirius," asked Remus annoyed "I'm going back to bed," and with that he headed back toward the dorm room.

"Sorry Padfoot, but I'm with Remus on this one. I'm just *yawns* way too sleepy," and with that he trudges up the stairs to return to the comfort of his four poster bed.

"Well," sighed Sirius "I guess it's just you and me Prongs. Prongs? Prongs, where ar-" but was interrupted.

"James Potter!" Lily screams, her eyes shooting daggers "why in the name of Merlin are you waking me up at 12 o'clock at night?"

"Listen Lily, we, Sirius and I want to know if you want to come to the future with us," he said shrinking under Lily's glare.

"Sooo do ya wanna come?" asked Sirius trying to keep his cool.

"What? No, no, of course not, what rubbish. Time travel as if…" she muttered heading back up.

"Ok Padfoot, what are the directions?" asked James.

Sirius skimmed through the book and finally looked up "seems simple enough. Just say how many years, then future or past, and finally say the incantation: '_timobulous voyage'._

After 10 minutes of discussing, they finally decided on 20 years into the future.

"Ready Padfoot?" asked Prongs excitedly.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" yelled Padfoot.

"One, two, three! 20 years into the future _timobulous voyage!_" they yelled simultaneously.

Lights flashed.

Colors blurred.

The floor rumbled.

And they were falling.

THUMP! They hit the new floor and fell forward.

They were in the common room!

A 20 years into future common!

"YES! We did it! Uh huh uh huh oh yeah oh yeah" started singing Sirius along with a victory dance.

"Shhh!" hissed James "someone's coming," he said while acting quickly; he pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it over Sirius and himself.

"Ron! You are so despicable! All I was asking was if you could stop snogging while I'm eating and you call _me_ jealous! You- you- you insolent cockroach!" a bushy haired girl shrieked.

They are sooo gonna end up together, thought Sirius.

Poor bloke, to like a girl and have her hate you is tough, thought James. I should know, he added bitterly.

"Oh yeah! Well, what do you think Harry?"

"Yeah Harry! Tell the prat how much of a dolt he's being!" raged the girl.

"Poor kid, thought Sirius and James together.

"Err- do you _really, truly, honestly _want _my_ opinion?"

"YES!" the two answered in unison.

Harry gulped "well you _have_ been snogging Lavander an awful lot Ron," he started.

"Harry! Don't side with _her!_" raged Ron.

"HA!"

"But," he added quickly "Hermione, you have absolutely _no_ business what-so-ever telling him so," he concluded by covering his ears.

"HA!" shouted Ron smugly.

"Oh shut up Ron! And _you_," she said venomously pointing at Harry "of course you'd side with_ him_," she said pointing at Ron "he's your bloody best mate!" fumed Hermione.

"But Hermione I-" Harry began.

"Don't 'but Hermione' me Potter! You _always_ side with him!" she snapped before marching back upstairs to her dorm.

James gasped in shock at hearing the name 'Potter'; Sirius instantly elbowed him but too late, it was heard.

"Who's there!" shouted Harry lifting his wand, Ron too followed suit "we know you're here! We heard you!"

His wand pointed at their general direction but not quite at them.

'Potter' mouthed James who was still in shock, then gave Sirius a look that plainly stated 'come on, we've been caught'.

Sirius looked hesitant but nodded.

They slowly took off the cloak revealing themselves to the two friends.

Ron looked pale white, making his freckles pop out.

He stole a quick warning glance at Harry; who looked sickly green "Oh. My. Merlin," he said before fainting.

(A/N:) oooh cliffy. So whatcha think, for the first chap was it good?

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention the earlier: this, as in all related to Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**a/n: sorry for not updating but I was busy with homework and junk and didn't have time to write chapter two but I'm back baby!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own harry potter all I own I think is the spell.**

**And special thanks to the first five reviewers:**

**Silvershadow471**

**XandraLynne**

**Skylan D. Water **

**Veryveryspecialagentmariiaa**

**Crackerjacksnpez **

"Erm mate, is he going to be ok?" asked a worried Sirius.

"I think so, what do you reckon Ron?" Ron, who was still in shock just stared at them. After all it wasn't every day dead people showed up in their younger version, right?

"Ron? Ron? Oh screw this! Aguamenti!" cried Sirius.

"W-what? Oh right, err, yeah um… Harry!" Ron said as he remembers his unconscious friend.

"Damn it! We need to get Harry to the hospital wing! He's _never_ been this green," he muttered. Ron cast a spell to make Harry light as a feather.

The two Marauders quickly pacing behind in James' invisibility cloak.

They slowly reached the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing up so late after curfew!" scolded Madam Pomfrey, then she noticed Harry "what has Mr. Potter done _now_?" she asked in a bored voice.

James quickly took notice and simply thought it was a regular sight to see Harry here. 'Like father like son', thought James.

"The shock of a life time," mumbled Ron under his breathe.

Seeing the confused look on Poppy's face, James and Sirius decided to come out of the shadows and reveal themselves, _again_.

"Actually Poppy," began James.

"That might be our fault," finished Sirius with a smirk on his face. He and James always started/finished each others sentences.

Sirius and James had to contain their laughter from the look of pure confusion Ol' Poppy was giving.

James laughed "over here Poppy!" he said while throwing off the cloak.

Madam Pomfrey's face was a perfect 'O'.

"Oh my lord," she whispers "J-James Potter is that really you? And Sirius B-Black? What in the name of Merlin is going on?" she cried in hysterics "no, no, no, this is just a joke…"

"Poppy, listen please. I'm pretty sure I'm his father, and the parental instincts are starting to kick in so if you could just, you know, fix him up?" he said rather impatiently.

With a weak nod she got to work.

Varieties of potions and shots were in the cabinet yet she only took out a fizzing reddish-yellow one; she then gives it to Harry.

His eyes flutter open.

"What? Where am I? Who are th-'' Harry stops rambling, then looks at the two Marauders and seems to remember "oh," he said quietly.

"Hi son! You are _my_ son, right?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah, I am. Sooo, did you bring mum or is it just you two?" he asked "not that I'm not happy or anything its just still…" he said whilst his voice getting fainter near the end.

"Nope, it's just me and Sirius,"

"Hey prongslet? Who's prongs future wife? Who's mine?" questioned Sirius excited yet scared.

"Err, well you don't marry Sirius, but you're my godfather," added Harry hurriedly seeing the disappointment in Sirius' eyes.

Quickly replacing the disappointment with joy he jumped up and down repeatedly, his shaggy long black hair bouncing along side.

He looked like a little boy whose charismas' wish has just come true.

There was also a twinkle in his grey eyes worthy of Albus Dumbledore himself, and Harry couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest he had ever seen his godfather.

"Really! Thank you Prongs! I could kiss you! Except I'm not gay, well unless you mean the happy one, then yes! I am very gay right now!"

James himself beamed at his best friend.

Apparently he too has never seen Sirius so 'gay' before.

Then it happened. James caught Harry's eyes, and for a second his eyes stayed fixed on Harry's.

Hazel met green. And suddenly the hazel ones widened and James smiled so big his face could've cracked. It went from one ear to the next.

And Harry knew what had happened almost instantly.

'Oh Merlin no,' thought Harry as he plugged his ears.

"YES! YES! YES! OH HELL YES!" James shouted so loudly even Sirius stopped his cheering to find out the reason his friend was yelling like a maniac.

"YES!" he continued "I MARRY EVANS! I MARRY _THE_ LILY EVANS! WOOOO!" then he did a victory dance crazier and wilder than Sirius' (and that was truly saying something).

Ron just sat there in the corner, his red hair covering his blood-shot eyes which were almost closed due to the fact it was nearing 1 a.m., but he still had a small smile plastered on his face as he watched the scene taking place unfold before him.

James and Sirius were talking loudly and wildly as Harry looked around the room.

He saw all the beds, all the cabinets, Ron, James, Sirius, and- wait? Where was madam Pomfrey.

"OI! Look I know you're all really gay right now but where's madam Pomfrey?"

The two stopped chattering and looked around, as did Ron.

"What are you talking about? Poppy's over- oh," he said as he too could not find the missing nurse.

**(a/n: and cue Poppy!)**

"Right in here!" said Poppy.

There was a short pause and then voices were heard.

"Are you sure? Why in all my years I have _never_ heard of such a thing!"

Another pause, then the last voice was heard. A voice all in that room recognized, especially the trouble makers. It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh, but Minerva, this is James and Sirius we're talking about. I'm sure they'll figure a way," responded Dumbledore with such a serene tone in his voice.

And even though no body was able to see it, they were 100% positive his eyes were twinkling.

There was a faint huff.

The two Marauders sniggered.

And they entered.

"Oh my Merlin! James Potter and Sirius Black _here_! _Now_! My word! That's impossible!" shrieked McGonagall, which was weird as her voice never went that high.

Of course the Marauders chuckled at the sight of a nervous Minnie.

"Aww Minnie! And here I thought you'd be delighted to see us!" pouted James.

One would've laughed at McGonagall's facial expression.

She was pale white with her eyes and mouth twitching, she was stuttering none stop, and she was slouching! And also, the scariest teacher was stuttering! Non-stop almost as much as Quirelle had.

But in all the confusion her eyes gleamed with… hope?

"Ahh Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! I assume I was correct that you had indeed returned. After all, I recognize those rambunctious yells anywhere," said Dumbledore "and am I safe to assume something really good made you shout so loudly in the middle of the night, might I add?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle madly with a hint of mischief.

"_GOOD!" _cried James "I'D SAY GREAT! I'D RECOGNIZE THOSE EYES _ANYWHERE_! I MARRY EVANS!" he exclaimed loudly.

Minnie cracked a small smile while both Dumbledore and Poppy chuckled.

"While I am very happy about your little visit, I must ask you to return to you time and tell _no one_ about what you saw? Understood?"

"Yes sir," replied James.

"Oh alright!" pouted Sirius with a rarely seen stern look on James.

"One! Two! Three! 20 years into the past, _timobulous voyage!"_ they once again yelled simultaneously.

But nothing happened.

"Oh god," whispered Harry.

"Err professor; it seems we're stuck here,"

**Dun dun duuun! Well how was that? Is it good, and sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist! I love cliffy's the always add suspense.**

**Well you know what to do, click the button down there and leave a (hopefully nice) comment.**

**Love,**

**Sonshine4ever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OK so sorry for the long wait, I swear I always meant to update, truly I did. But there's a little something called writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I wouldn't make so many people die.**

"I beg your pardon! _Stuck!_" shrieked Minnie.

The Marauders were pacing around the rooms, sweaty hands and wide eyes frantically trying to find out why they were still in the future.

"What do you mean you're stuck here? Albus what do we do!" cried an in distress Poppy.

For the first time Albus Dumbledore did not have an answer or at least his trade mark mysterious smile he usually always had on. Instead his expression bore an exhausted, weary look; his eyes had too lost its all too familiar twinkle.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"James, Sirius," Dumbledore said finally breaking the silence "from what book did you get the information? And who was the author?"

Sirius' face seemed as though he had to poop with look he was putting, apparently it was his concentration face.

Meanwhile, James seemed to be pondering hard, snapping his fingers as though he finally remembered only to have forgotten again.

"Oh got it!" shouted Sirius "Time travel: when and where by… shoot! Err, by… by… by Eleen Palisky! Yeah! That's it!" he said triumphantly.

"Very well," said Dumbledore "Minerva, awake madam Pince. Tell her it's an emergency. Hurry!"

She gave a stiff nod and scurried out the door.

Then he rounded to the four boys.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you had a long day. It would seem some sleep would be in order. Off you go."

"Yes sir,"

He was almost out the door when he looked back at Harry and mouthed two words: good luck.

Harry smiled grimly.

The professor led the boys to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs," he said to one of the two gargoyles. It yawned and muttered a few _colorful _words, but none the less let them in.

"I taught him that," Sirius said as they ascended the spiral stair case.

Harry though was only half paying attention.

His _father _and _godfather_ were both here! Now and _alive_!

It was like a dream come true! But he constantly kept reminding himself: Every dream has a wake up call.

And Harry was terribly afraid of waking up from this dream.

_But maybe it isn't a dream_, a voice said.

_Of course it is! The dead don't just return!_ Another retorted back.

_But it's just too realistic! And after all this is the wizarding world! Anything can happen,_ it replied mystically.

_Still! The dead don't come back! Dumbledore said so!_ It argued back weakly as if seeking reassurance.

Harry, who had had enough of the argument shoed it off.

"Sir? What are we going to do?" whispered Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Time can only tell Harry, time can only tell," he sighed.

Harry felt his hope being lost, being ripped from him.

Of course Harry wanted his father and godfather back and _alive_. But time could change.

_What if for the better though?_

But his thoughts were interrupted.

"Now Minerva will try to find the book you two used to get here and find the problem. As for me, I'll be looking up spells to send you back. In the mean time though, you will be attending school as a transfer student,"

Both James and Sirius groaned, both of them obviously thought they were getting out of school.

"Now Sirius we will begin with you. What would you like to be named? James and Harry may help,"

"Jake, Rob, BOB! No, Jim…" said Sirius while continuing to name random names.

"Alex, Greg, Jimmy, Timmy?" tried James.

Harry on the other hand was really thinking long and hard.

_Sirius Black_, he said.

_Sirius. Black_, he repeated slowly.

_Stanley, Santiago, Sam… Sam!_

OK, so we got Sam. Now what?

_Black,_ he thought.

_Barry, Backer, Bliskowitz, Becker… Becker! _He smiled triumphantly.

"Err Sirius," he said a bit hesitant "how 'bout': Sam Becker?"

Harry held his breath; he always yearned for Sirius' approval, for Sirius to be proud of him.

"Sam Becker?" he thought "Yeah! That totally works! And I can remember it easily!"

Dumbledore smiled at the three boys, thinking how happy Harry must be feeling.

"Very well. Your turn James," he said "and like last time these two," he pointed at Harry and Sirius "may help you,"

James looks at Harry.

"You can chose the name if you want, I mean you gave Sirius a good name,"

So while James and Sirius discussed possible names, Harry once again thought.

_James Potter_, he thought once again.

_James. Potter,_ he repeated again.

_Jake, Jonathan, Jordan… Jordan!_

OK we got Jordan, now last names?

_Potter, _he thought.

_Patterson, Pratt, Parker… Parker!_

The other two teens looked at Harry with a sly grin. They knew perfectly well Harry had come up with the perfect name.

"Uh James? How'd you feel about Jordan Parker?" he asked once again hesitantly.

One thing was his godfathers approval, but for his father's? To have his father's approval would make Harry way too happy for his own good.

James seems to think about the name, only worrying Harry more.

"Jordan Parker?" he said slowly "I like it! Thanks son!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, _son_ he called him. Nobody had ever called him son. It was always: boy, him, Harry, Potter, the-boy-who=

-lived, etc… but never _son_!

Harry quickly snapped out of his daze.

But a thought crossed his mind and it didn't leave: he had won his farher's approval. Harry smiled inwardly.

Dumbledore too was smiling, he was smiling because he had never seen Harry so happy, so full of life.

"James, Sirius, come here please," he motioned to an area behind his desk "we must change your appearance. James, you will have… dirty blond hair, you may keep your eye color but you must wear contacts, a muggle thing" he added seeing the confusion on James' face "Sirius, you will have shorter hair and it will be light brown and you may also keep your eye color," and suddenly with a few nonverbal incantations and a flick of a wand their whole appearance changed.

"Also," he added "you two must not go by your school nicknames, or refer to yourself as the 'marauders', understood?"

The two boys nodded.

"Then," he said smiling "there is one thing left to do!"

The old man clapped his hands and right on the spots appeared to trunks filled with their school supplies.

Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling full blast as though he found the situation amusing.

"Mr. Becker, Mr. Parker, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope you enjoy your time here,"

**Please review**

**And once again sorry for the wait **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok first things first, we need a cover story. I mean this _is _Hogwarts after all, and everybody'll want to know," said Harry.

He looked over to his father and godfather. They would probably stick together, and fight Slytherins.

"Err ok, you two are second cousins and are home schooled by your great aunt Samantha you has been recently been killed by ex-death eaters on the run and your parents decided to send you here," he concluded.

Sirius (Sam) and James (Jordan) stared at Harry in utter amazement.

"Where were you when we needed an excuse out of detention!" exclaimed 'Sam'.

"Not born yet,"

"Right, sorry. But at least you _are _born, I mean you're so close to not being bo-'' Sirius stopped only because James hit him in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Shut it," he growled at his best friend.

Harry watched them as they talked, and seemed to have dozed of into the land of daydreams but was snapped back as he heard Sirius yelp in pain as his face was soon covered in boils.

Harry laughed in amusement as Sirius then made James' hair disappear leaving him bald.

"That was too far Sirius! _No body_ and I mean _no one_ messes with my hair!" then James seemed to have forgotten all magic and body slammed Sirius to the ground. "Apologize!" he shouted.

Sirius stood his ground. "Never! You'll have to kill me first!" said in his most dramatic hero voice.

James stopped and thought for a moment before shrugging "that can be arranged," he grinned mischievously as he muttered an incantation and suddenly Sirius was turned into a girl, and an ugly one with that.

"!"

Sirius ran his hands through his whole body, only to find he had breast but stopped abruptly with a horrified look on his face as he placed both hands where his Adams apple is _supposed_ to be. "What did you do to me! I lost my machoness! You- you evil pervert!"

"Told ya to never mess with the hair and look at this!" he exclaimed running his hands through his bald head "my beautiful Potter hair! It's gone!"

With both Sirius and James arguing, Harry slipped to the dormitories to prepare for bed.

Down below he heard the distant shouts of the disagreement.

"First you take my boy hood! _Now _ you steel my dignity!" shouted an indignant Sirius "you have no right to take pictures of my first year! I was young, foolish! Putting my elbow in the butter dish! What was I thinking! But my best mate! Blackmail! That is looooow even for you Potter!"

"Me! Low! Who's the bloody idiot that carved Lily Evans loves my arse on my ruddy trunk! She. Will. Bloody. KILL ME! I have so much to live for!"

As Harry heard this he felt a pang of pain across his body. His father had so much to live for but couldn't because of…him.

_If only you could've been born a day late!_

But nothing could change the past except…

_No! That is highly dangerous! Messing with time an immense risk! _He scolded himself.

Harry took a deep breath. He'd go to sleep and wake up tomorrow morning as if nothing ever happened. His father and godfather did _not_ come back! It was all a dream…

Yeah right!

The next day Harry awoke with a start, he had the strangest dream.

He dreamt that a younger version of his godfather and father had traveled in time to start school with him and that his father had turned Sirius to a girl.

Harry laughed at the oddness of his dream.

_Nice change for once,_ he though, _to not dream about Voldemort._

Then suddenly he saw two extra beds and trunks; holding the names Sam Becker and Jordan Parker.

_Oh crap!_

"Hey Harry! Did you sleep well? Did you notice we have two new students? Do you want to have breakfast?" rambled an extremely excited Dennis Creevey.

Dennis, who was in his third year of Hogwarts wasn't quite used to being around Harry as his older brother was. Collin Creevey.

"Erm yeah Dennis, I did know about Sam and Jordan. And no, not in the mood for food right now," he said as politely as he could muster.

You'd think after three years with him the boy would forget about the fame, guess not.

"Hey Dennis, you wouldn't happen to know where they are right now would you?" he asked slightly hesitant.

_1, 2, and…_

"Of course Harry! Do you want me to take you? Tell you? Just ask!" he said eagerly.

"No, no, it's alright. Just tell me,"

Dennis nodded and ranted on and on about the rumors flying around the two new students, then finally to where they were.

"Ok Dennis, listen. Where. Are. They?"

"Ooooooh, they're in the great hall!"

Harry bid the overly enthusiastic boy goodbye and went to the Great Hall.

Once he got there he spotted the two from a mile away stuffing their faces with bacon, toast, eggs, and sausages… or maybe all at once.

"Hey guys! I want to introduce you to my friends," he tolled them from across the table as he approached them.

James looked at Sirius as if trying to look reproachful at the sight of his best mate covered from head to toe in food.

"We'll meet ya there in a sec," he said.

"Ok, well we're down by the end of the table. You remember Ron, right?" at their nods he continued "well that's where I'll be,"

As Harry left Sirius to gorge down his food, he made way to Ron and Hermione who apparently weren't on talking terms.

"Hermione, Ron, I need to speak with you two," he said beckoning them to the corner.

Hermione grudgingly got up and glared at Harry, who sighed.

Once there he started from the very beginning to the very end, not leaving out anything.

Hermione's eyes were wide open as she tried to understand it all.

"So what your saying is that the new students," she looked at Sirius and James "are really your father and godfather from the past," she finished slowly.

Harry nodded "Yup, pretty much,"

"This is going to be a long year," she muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it," he admitted.

Returning back to the table they found Sirius and James looking for them only to later be stopped by McGonagall.

"Harry, give Sam and Jordan their times table," she said a bit rushed and not meeting his eyes.

"Yes Professor," he said.

As they got there they heard Sirius and James' indignant shouts.

"OI! Why the bloody hell did you leave, we practically had a search party after you!"

Harry said nothing; he just handed them their schedules and looked at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes.

They looked at him confused before he mouthed 'Snape' to them.

It took a while but understandment dawned across every feature of their faces.

_5… 4… 3… 2-_

"_SNAPE!_" they yelled at him "_Snivelly teaches POTIONS!"_ they hissed.

Harry attempted a feeble smile "Surprise," he said lamely.

_Yup, definitely a very long year._

**I swear I am so so so soooo sorry! I haven't meant for it too take this long it's just that I've been busy and stuff. Plus I'm only in seventh grade! So listen, I added a whole lot of funny parts to make up for the long delay. Oh, and updates may take awhile but they **_**will**_** come.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Err yeah, Snape," he said hesitantly. Sure give him 10 death eaters and he wouldn't waste a breath but give him his _dead_ father and godfather he suddenly cant stop shaking, why must the world hate him so?

"We _were_ supposed to have Snape for defense and Slughorn for potions but Slughorn declined the offer and is now living life as a sofa."

The two teen boys just stared at him; mouths agape.

"A-and you f-f-find it _n-normal!_ W-what has the world come to!" shrieked James in absolute rage; Sirius nodded mutely.

"Wh- how long has he been teaching? Tell me Harry," he asked suddenly quiet.

Harry, confused by the sudden change in character simply took a deep breath "since before I even got to Hogwarts,"

He wasn't technically lying, he was simply stretching the truth before anything illegal was done to his potions master. Yes that was it.

"Oh Merlin! He. Must. Bloody. _Hate._ You!" he started "I'm sorry."

Harry was about to say something when Professor Snape ever so kindly interrupted their civil conversation.

"Mr. Parker, you yelled," he said coldly. Severus Snape was not a patient man, and for when he was patient (which was a truly rare occasion) he demanded respect. Respect by which Mr. Parker and Mr. Becker certainly did _not_ give him by shouting his name across the entire Great Hall, they didn't even put _professor_ in front of it.

Hermione responded before James could even open his mouth "why yes professor, it appears he did. Jordan and Sam here thought that they heard your name before but it seems that they haven't so no harm no foul, right Sir?"

Snape stared at her "right Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of place and 5 points each from Mr. Parker and Mr. Becker for the loud and disrespectful outburst," he said, then he saw the open mouths and angry glares "no harm no foul, right Miss Granger," he sneered.

Hermione did her best not to lose her temper "right professor," she gritted through her teeth.

With that he left with a smirk upon his face.

"Why that little son of a-'' Sirius muttered.

"Sam! Language! Honestly your worst than Ron!" scolded Hermione.

Ron, who hadn't spoken because he was too busy with his food looked up and yelled "Hey!" in indignation.

"Well its true Ronald," huffed Hermione.

Meanwhile, while Ron and Hermione and one of their spats Sirius, James, and Harry were discussing Snape. "Honestly I find it a miracle he didn't take points from me," said Harry.

"Why would he have taken points from you, you did nothing bad," responded James.

"So, since when does he care, trust me, he'll find something and if not make it up on the spot," replied Harry, bitterness full in his voice.

"Hey guys," said a new voice; Sirius " ever noticed that Snape rhymes with rape. Funny right! Snape, Rape, Snape, Rape, ha ha! You try, its fun!" he laughed.

James and Harry laughed along but stopped all too abruptly, making Sirius wonder why they stopped.

"Come on mates, why'd you stop laughing? It was fu- ooooh," Sirius looked towards the direction of James' and Harry' gaze; Professor Snape stood right behind him with a scowl on his face. "Err hello professor Snape sir," Sirius said nervously.

If the professor noticed how uncomfortable Sirius was feeling with the gaze Snape was giving him, then he must have ignored it because he continued to do so.

"Mr. Becker, would you care to share what was so funny that it made Mr. Parker and Mr. Potter laugh ever so much," he sneered bitterly.

"I was telling them sir about the time I went camping with my grandmother in Alaska, you see I saw this snake and ran away from it, see turns it was a big worm, only to find my grandmother raping a bear," he said sweetly to the annoyance of the professor.

"Mmmhmmm, well Mr. Becker I am sure Filtch would be absolutely delighted to here that story in detention, no buts' Mr. Becker and another 20 points for Mr. Parker's and Mr. Potter's laughter," with that he left _again_.

"Sam, before you lose anymore points we have to get to transfiguration before McGonagall kills us," Hermione interjected.

The students grumbled before standing up and heading out the Great Hall and into the hallways. Once there instead of sitting with Ron and Hermione, Harry joined James and Sirius. After all they were new students, didn't Hermione like helping people out.

Ron and Hermione sent him odd glares but Hermione's quickly turned into annoyance and hate as Lavander Brown soon discovered their table needed one more student to be full, and apparently she was more than happy to volunteer for the job. As long as Ron is included, anyway.

Harry noticed his friend's expression as Lavander took his seat and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as sincere as possible, but that was pretty hard to do as he sat down next to Sirius and James.

_Ah well,_ he thought _I've made some sacrifices for her like… well there's just too many to count let along remember. Anyway, she's a big girl, she can take this._

But instead of taking Harry's sincere words to the heart she was angered more. 'You are soooo dead Potter!' she mouthed at him.

Harry visibly gulped, an angry Hermione was not something to deal with lightly, and you had to calm her down gently and slowly. All in all, it was something neither Ron nor Harry bother or knew how to do, so they simply dealt with angry Hermione and avoided her until it was safe and they felt their lives weren't threatened. Easy.

"Ok class, settle down. Now, today we shall be learning about animagi," she shot a quick glance at Sirius and James who smirked in response "now an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal, I myself am an animagus. My animagus is a cat; to become an animagus one must search deep into their soul to find their inner animal or a simpler but not always guaranteed is to see what is ones patronus, a patronus as most of you already know is a shield in the form of an animal that can repel dementors. The reason in which these are not a very reliable source is because… can anyone answer that? Yes Miss Granger."

"The reason why a patronus charm is not reliable is because it can change, depending on your life, if you fall in love with another person your patronus might turn into theirs," Hermione smiled softly as she remembered Tonks' _changed_ patronus.

McGonagall smiled, pleased with her knowledge "very good Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor, in hopes of making up the 40 we lost this not so undisturbed morning," he glanced at Harry's table.

Harry at least had the decency to pretend to be ashamed, but not James and Sirius! No, they just smile innocently.

"Now for homework I want you to write me an essay on the theory of becoming an animagi, you may start. Begin!"

All through the class the scratching of quill on parchment was heard.

James snickered at the easiness of the assignment. Professor McGonagall apparently heard the laughter and called the two to the front.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Becker perhaps an additional 1000 word essay from the two of you explaining to me what are all the side effects if done wrong, and the consequences that may occur if you are found to be an unregistered animagi all due by next Monday," she finished loudly "class dismissed."

"Man! It feels like McGonagall knows we're illegal animagi!" complained a very annoyed Sirius.

Harry smile sweetly at his godfather "Err Sam, maybe because she _does _know, ever think of that," he said sarcastically.

Sirius just pouted which made Harry smirk.

Apparently Sirius forgot about the whole the whole being I the future thing and how their secrets are no longer secrets.

"Anyway," said James trying to steer the conversation away to having to hear an upset Sirius complain the world "what class do we have next?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for help but gave up as soon he realized that none was coming.

"Err… we have potions with the snakes and Snape,"

"NOOOOOOO!" they yelled in perfect unison causing many heads to turn in their direction.

Finally James stopped, mostly because it was starting to hurt, and looked at Sirius.

"Well maybe if we're lucky and super sneaky we can slip him a death elixir,"

**Hope this chapter is worth it, though I know it not **

**I'll probably be updating either faster than usual or slower than usual due to the fact its winter break.**

**Oh and for you Snape fans I am sorry about the whole 'Snape rhymes with rape' thing, but its Sirius we're talking about!**

**Until next time,**

**Sonshine4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius smiled wearily at his friend's attempts to cheer him up.

"You know what Jordan, I think I will! Yeah! Ok. So today we sneak into his potions cabinet and get all the ingredients we need, and next time we have potions we slip it in his drinks or we have an elf slip it into his morning pumpkin juice," he concluded.

Harry long since droned out of Sirius' convoluted schemes on his potions professor, knowing (or at least hoping) that they were just having fun pretending what would happen if they did kill Snape.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come,_ Harry thought groaning inwardly.

"Oh very creative plan indeed Mr. Becker," Snape sneered "quite ingenious, but there _is_ one tiny problem."

Sirius looked positively murderous but hid it well.

"Why professor, I was certainly unaware!" said Sirius in mock-horror "enlighten me?"

Professor Snape smirked. "Why of course Mr. Becker! You see, you will not be able to do so due to your double detention today with Filtch."

Sirius looked puzzled. "What double detention?" he questioned.

"Why the one I just gave you of course, plotting to murder a teacher is strictly against the rules," and with a turn on the heel he stalked off taking points off a Hufflepuff for 'posing a threat to the rest of the students' while stopping in the middle if the hall to tie his shoes.

Meanwhile…

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE EFFING KIDDING ME!" screeched/ shouted Sirius.

"Sam, calm down," soothed James.

"NO I WILL NOT RUDDY _CALM DOWN_! DOES HE STALK ME? DOES HE LISTEN TO OUR CONVERSATIONS? HOW DOES HE _ALWAYS_ POP UP AT ALL THE FREAKING WRONG MOMENTS!" he shouted at full volume.

Just at that time Ron and Hermione caught up to them looking extremely alarmed.

"Erm Sam are you alright? Do you need to visit Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked slowly.

"Oh yeah!_ Peachy!_" he spat sarcastically.

James and Ron were trying to calm Sirius down while Hermione pulled Harry off to the side.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked.

Harry pretended to think. "Hmm let me think… oh yeah! Sirius and James were planning ways to get Snape killed but then Snape popped up and gave Sirius double detention tonight! Oh and the Chuddley Cannons lost to the Holy Harpies," Harry concluded smiling sweetly, to the great annoyance of Hermione.

"Not _exactly_ what I meant but I suppose it'll do," she sighed in defeat, causing Harry to grin.

"Oh and Hermione, we've got potions in about… I reckon 30- 45 seconds," added Harry. When he realized what he had said he jumped in surprise and jolted towards Sirius, James, and Ron.

"Crap! We've got potions in less than a minute!"

That seemed to have stopped the argument long enough to have realized what Harry had said.

They all ran as fast as their legs could carry them, some even to where their legs couldn't using a weightless spell and a speed-up charm.

"Made it," Ron panted.

How wrong he was…

"Mr. Weasley! Care to explain why you are interrupting class _and_ showing up late?" questioned Snape.

Ron gulped "well you see Sir, I was uh…" once he realized he couldn't come up with a believable story he sighed, sagged his shoulders, and took his seat in defeat "ugh, how many points?"

"20, and an extra 5 for your cheek."

"Fair enough I suppose…" muttered Ron under his breath.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius and James were all outside the classroom (or dungeon which ever way you put it) waiting with baited breath.

20 points! That was ridiculous! And there were 5, save for Ron who got himself caught so technically 4 of them so that was 105 points lost if they all got caught. So they ever so slowly backed away from the door until they were far enough to run without being heard by Snape.

Luckily though, Harry had the Marauders map at hand and uttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" under his breath with his wand pointed to the map; the result was instantaneous, Hogwarts soon came to view with a few dots with people name. Currently they were in the dungeons and no body was there except… Ginny?

He would worry about it later, but strangely he couldn't keep Ginny Weasley off his mind. And it wasn't only today but it had been occurring often lately.

The four of them snuck into the Room of Requirement to finally catch their breath.

Hermione was frantic. Harry was love-sick and unaware of it. While, Sirius and James were amazed b y the room.

"Prongs! How come we never discovered this room?" whined Sirius.

"Dunno but I wonder what it does, I mean one minute nothing the next there's a door where a sturdy wall once stood!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh no," moaned Hermione "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I've never cut class! Never! What if something we were supposed to learn today is in our end of the year quiz! What if I fail? What if I don't graduate?" she suddenly whispered in horror "What if I never become a fully qualified witch! Harry do you know what that'll do to me? I'll be a laughing stock! A failure to my family! Oh Harry what do we do?"

Harry sighed and grabbed both of Hermione's shoulders and tried his best pep talk.

"Now you listen Hermione, you will _never ever_ become a failure! You are the smartest witch in our year and missing one itsy bitsy _potions_ class will not change that! Understood?" he said in a military leader sort of way.

"But Harry-'' but was interrupted.

"Don't 'But Harry' me Granger," Harry said smirking as he recalled yesterday night's argument where Hermione used that same line on him.

She hiccupped a giggle.

Harry's voiced softened "now don't you come telling me that you're a total failure; could a failure figure out which potion wouldn't kill me in our first year? Could a failure still give us vital information even though she was petrified? Could a failure take all the classes Hogwarts had to offer using a time turner and still find the time to help Hagrid and Buckbeack? Could a failure fight death eaters in their _fifth year_! An accomplishment few adult wizards could do, might I add! You Hermione Jean Granger are no failure."

He took a deep breath as soon as he finished not realizing that he had forgotten to breath.

Hermione ran up to Harry with silent tears falling down her face and hugged him "thank you Harry," she whispered so only he could hear, then she smirked slightly.

"Fine boyfriend material for Ginny," she teased.

Harry was taken back in shock at the sudden mention of the fiery red-head.

"G-Ginny," he sputtered "me a-and Ginny? Oh no, sorry, but no," he said nervously.

"What ever you say Harry, what ever you say," she said mysteriously as she walked in the other direction and sat on a couch that wasn't there before to read a book that appeared with the couch.

Harry visibly swallowed and walked towards James and Sirius.

The latter were currently planning a new prank on the Slytherins.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Harry asked suspiciously as he saw both of them whispering with their heads together, which greatly reminded him of Fred and George.

The quickly pulled apart and grinned.

"Oh nothing…" they said simultaneously with a mischievous glint in their eyes; Harry paled.

"So Harry…" said James.

"You got a girlfriend?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked around trying to find an escape from the topic.

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend! What are you talking about?" Harry squeaked; he inwardly cursed at himself and his stupidity.

"Right…" said James clearly not believing him "well answer this: who's Ginny?"

**Well there you have it! Sorry about where I left it off but…**

**I'm going to try to introduce Harry's relationship with Ginny while also the problem with the Marauders.**

**Reviews make me happy **

**Sonshine4ever **


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

**Omg! Sorry bout the delay but as you can see I had a writers block (a reeeeeaaaally big one in fact)**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA as if…**

**On to the story!**

While Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the Quidditch pitch, the two Marauders were scheming up a mischievous scheme. After the slip-up that Harry let loose in the Room of Requirements a week ago Sirius and James were trying to figure out ways to set Ginny and Harry up. Or as Prongs kindly put to "help prevent the Potter family line from extinction".

And it helped that the rumors that Ginny had dumped Dean Thomas turned out to be true so there weren't any boyfriends to stop them.

The current idea was to lock in a room and force them to spill, but the two marauders decided it was too used and risky. They wanted to be original.

"How about a friendly game of truth or dare?" suggested Sirius with a familiar glint in his eyes that James knew all too well.

"Nah, what about we play 20 questions? It's about the same as truth or dare only we don't waste time with the dares," inputted James with a signature smirk on his face.

Sirius' smirk quickly followed and soon the two planned on how to set the trap.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~- ~ - ~ -_ Meanwhile _- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~

Harry was frustrated! The current beaters were incompetent as could be, he needed one more chaser and add the fact that the next game was being held within a month!

So far they had Ron as keeper, who had finally gotten over his fear of crowds. Harry was sure that if Ron kept it up he could start matching up to Oliver himself.

Next to Ron was the new chaser and reserve seeker, Ginny Weasley herself. Ginny was fast and agile but had a weak left hand.

Dean Thomas was the other Chaser and was also Ginny's Ex, Thomas was good at making goals but forgot he had a team so he only passed the Quaffle on certain desperate occasions.

The two beaters weren't anywhere as good as Fred and George and showed little potential of ever reaching that skill level but if Harry had to chose he'd defiantly say that Andrew Jacobs was the better one of the two. Harriet Goodman was okay but didn't like hurting people, which baffled Harry to no end.

He needed a chaser and if he got lucky, some knew beaters.

But until then he had to hold try-out after try-out.

Right now he, Ron and Hermione were headed towards the headmasters office to see if they have found anything that could help in returning his father and godfather back to the past.

"Peppermint Humbugs," Hermione said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase that led to headmasters office and study.

Harry was about to knock on the door when it flew open to reveal Dumbledore sitting in his seat with professor McGonagall standing in the corner with her lips pressed so tightly that all you could see was a thin line.

_Must've gotten into a disagreement, _he thought.

With a quick glance at Ron and Hermione it seemed that they were thinking somewhere along the same lines.

"Come in, come in Harry me boy. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger what a pleasure to see you too again," said Dumbledore jovially.

Then he stood up and got a bowl of candy.

"Lemon drops?" he offered.

Harry and Hermione kindly declined while Ron helped himself.

Harry heard Hermione snort.

"Now me boy, what brings you and your friends here?" he asked while sucking on a lemon drop.

"Well sir, we were wondering if you had found anything on the book."

McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a look.

"Harry, sit. Proffesor McGonagall asked Madam Pince about that book earlier this week. Madam Pince said that the last time that book was checked out was 1976 (your parents 6th year) and that it was never returned, which led me to believe that time in the past in either frozen or is moving at a very slow pace and that the book is still in the Gryffindor common room 20 years in the past."

Dumbledore watched as the trio absorbed the new information.

Ron was the first to speak "well if it never left the common room wouldn't still be there? Can't we go and get it?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"Ah which brings us back to what Minerva and I were talking about before the three of you arrived," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Which brings me to another theory I have. I theorize that time cannot be stopped. _Ever._ But it can be slowed down or fast forwarded. A week to us could be a minute in the past. James and Sirius could spend a year with us and it'd only be a day back in the past. And until we figure out a way to safely return the two of them time will still move slow in the past."

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at their Headmaster in pure shock.

None of them had thought that having Sirius and James in the future would have such an impact on the past. Or the entire space time continuum for that matter. It all felt so surreal to Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the three teens snapped out of their trans like state.

"I hope that answers your question Mr. Potter. Now shouldn't you three be at Dinner with the rest of the school?" McGonagall said briskly.

The three of them nodded numbly at the strict Transfiguration teacher, obviously still in shock about what they just heard.

~ Arriving at the Great Hall ~

"Whoa," breathed Harry as the arrived at the Great Hall.

"Whoa," agreed Ron and Hermione in unison.

Harry shook his head to try to snap himself out of shock.

"Come on, lets eat," he said as he walked towards James and Sirius who were currently talking with Ginny.

_Hold up!_ Thought Harry

_Why are dad and Sirius talking to Ginny?_

Harry walked up to the table anxiously.

"Err hey Ginny, hey Jordan and Sam. Err what are you guys talking about?" he asked nervously.

James and Sirius smirked identical smirks as they watched Harry approach the table in obvious anxiousness. Harry, who saw the identical smirks paled. He had seen those same smirks on Fred and George when they were ready to set the prank/ trap.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny brightly.

Ron and Hermione finally seemed to have snapped out of their shock and had reached the table.

"Oh, hi Hermione! Hello Ron! Guess what Sam and Jordan suggested?"

Ginny asked excitedly.

"Err what have that suggested?" asked Ron, starting to get apprehensive.

"They suggested we all play 20 questions!"

At that Hermione paled.

"And we have to tell the truth or else we have to do a dare. Doesn't it sound fun?"

Harry caught his dads eyes. He winked, and Harry defiantly knew where the game was going, and he had a feeling he would not like it. Not one bit.

**Well there you have it! The real ch 7!**

**Once again, I am truly sorry about the delay but at least now I have a head filled with possible ideas. What to choose, what to choose…**

**Next chapie will have some major revelations as oppose to a few surprises. And someone from the past will pay a visit. Can you guess who? **

**P.s. the person from the past may not appear in the next chapter but I'll try.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

**Okay so listen, a lot of people have been favorit-ing the story but can you please update? Little review make me feel as if people don't like it, so then I see that people add the story to their favorites and it gets me a bit angry. Just please review in addition to what ever you do.**

**Disclaimer: It's mine! I swear! J.K Rowling blackmailed it out of me! It's mine I say! *laughs manically***

***guys in white suits take her away in a plushy car***

"Sooooooo Jordan, Sam do you guys play any Quidditch?" Harry asked suddenly remembering what McGonagall to him in his first year. Something about his father being talented at Quidditch.

"Err yeah actually I play chaser and Sam plays Beater. Why do you ask?" asked James genuinely curious.

Harry's wheels were turning and a huge Cheshire cat smile appeared on his face.

"Because our team is missing a Chaser and we really need some new Beaters! If you're as good as I've heard you should try-out! The games in less than a month so we need all the practice time we can get! Don't want to lose to Slytherin, do we," Harry added slyly knowing that that would convince them.

Sirius automatically jumped at the opportunity to "show those snakes whose boss" he said.

James, too, quickly agreed.

"YES! Okay I'll gather round the team to tell them about this, you two come to the Quidditch pitch after dinner."

Ron, Ginny, Dean, Harriet and Andrew followed Harry down to the Quidditch pitch 10 minutes before Sirius and James were due to arrive.

The team was anxious at the prospect of finally having the third Chaser on their team and silently everyone, even Harriet who knew if there was a better Beater she would be jick off the team, was excited to see a new Beater.

In exactly 10 minutes Sirius and James arrived.

"Okay, Jordan you first. You will try to score against Ron. Simple enough. Then we'll see how well you can work with a team.

"Meanwhile, Sam you will try to knock them down during the team work exercises. Deal?" At their nodding heads, Harry blew his whistle and James and Ron went to their positions.

15 minutes and 6 goals later Ron and James stopped practicing.

Out of the ten shots allowed James scored 6 which was good considering people had trouble scoring past 2 shots past Ron.

"Blimey mate, you're brilliant!" praised Ron.

Harry and the rest of the team approached James clapping and smiling knowing James would definitely be on the team.

"Nice Jordan! Now you, Ginny and Dean will work on group exercises while Sam throws Bludgers at you, okay? Good! Mount your brooms, and GO!"

The results were instantaneous.

"Whoa Jordan! Hasn't been five minutes and you already knocked two of them off their brooms!" gushed Harry.

The rest of the team were staring at them with awe.

"Well, one thing is certain… the cup will have our name on it this year for sure!" exclaimed Ginny causing the rest of the team to cheer.

Then Ron stood up.

"I feel that if Fred and George were here we'd be celebrating in the Gryffindor common room, so…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"To the Gryffindor quidditch team!" shouted Dean.

"To the Gryffindor quidditch team!" shouted the rest of the common room partiers.

The night passed smoothly until two certain Marauders got a mischievous gleam in their eyes and shared a look.

"Hey! What kind of a party doesn't have part games, Sam?" James said loudly enough for everyone else to hear.

Harry, Ron and Hermione paled slightly.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"How could we have forgotten? Truth or Dare, Marauder style."

"You're right Jordan, I say we play… Truth or Dare!" said Sirius equally as loud, catching the attention of several muggleborns and half-bloods. The pure-bloods, though, were looking quite perplexed.

"Now Sam, tell them the catch," smirked James.

Several students now feeling very uneasy by the smirk.

"Catch? What catch?" squeaked Hermione.

"The catch, ladies and gentlemen is this," he lifted a small red ball, similar to a remembrall "this little ball can tell if you're telling to truth or not. If it turns red you're safe but if it turns black…" Sirius left the sentence hanging for dramatic effect.

"You have to do a dare, and not just any dare, a dare chosen by yours truly," he said pointing at James and himself. Then added "same for the dares."

"So! Who still wants to play?" James asked with an innocent grin.

A majority of those who wanted to play at first now looked hesitant, while others left the room.

In the end the only ones left to play were Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (James and Sirius didn't give them a choice).

"Okay, I'll start," said James.

"Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Ginny began to get the Weasley blush "elbow in the butter bowl," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Sirius said teasingly.

"WHEN MY ELBOW WENT IN THE BUTTER BOWL! HAPPY?"

"Very much, now Ginny you chose,"

"Okay, hmmm Ron."

Said person began paling.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said quickly.

Ginny began to Smirk evilly.

"I mean truth! Truth!"

"Too late!" sang Ginny "okay, I dare you to… go up to professor McGonagall and sing to her a version of 'Weasley is our king' only it has to be called 'McGonagall is my queen'" Ginny finished smugly.

By now all the color had drained from Ron's face.

"N-now?"

"No, next year! Yes now!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

5 MINUTES LATER

"I. Hate. You." Ron muttered darkly when he came back "I got three weeks detention! One week with Filtch, one week with Snape, and one week with her."

"Too bad, now it's your turn."

"Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You people are no fun," whined Sirius.

"Okay, Hermione. Did you ever snog Krum?"

Hermione began to blush, but to a lesser extent.

"Really Ron? That? If you must know, yes I did but it wasn't much of a snog but more of a quick peck."

Ron's ears began to glow red.

"My turn. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm a Gryffindor after all."

"I dare you to kiss Parvati."

"Who?"

Hermione groaned "I'll show you"

XXXXXXXXX

7 minutes later

"What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"That girl can snog," said Sirius still in a daze.

"That explains the love bites," teased Harry.

"I'll get you for that Potter!" said Sirius snapping out of his daze.

Harry paled in remembrance to why this game was being played in the first place.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

_If I chose truth he'll make me tell wno I fancy, but if I chose dare… I'll be publicly humiliated for all my Hogwarts years to come…_

"Dare"

Sirius looked shocked for a moment but then recovered. He looked at James for help but James merely shrugged.

Sirius thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up with mischief.

Harry paled significantly.

"Merlin, give me Voldemort any day," he muttered.

"I dare you to… tell us who you like," he finish triumphantly.

James high fived him.

"What! Can you even do that?" shouted Harry in panick.

"It's called a loop hole."

Harry looked around in panick.

Ron was looking curious, Hermione was looking smug, James and Sirius were looking pretty evil, and finally Ginny. Ginny was even looking up, but Harry could tell she was sad.

_Sad? Why would she be sad? She's over you remember, she even dated Michael and Dean to prove it. _A voice asked.

Harry groaned at the familiarity of the voice.

_But, maybe she hasn't moved on._

That voice left Harry thinking.

"Tick Tock, Harry answer the question," sang Hermione.

"Wait!" said James "here's the ball so we can make sure you're not lying or anything."

Harry took the ball numbly.

He took a deep breath knowing he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Ginny," he said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The ball stated to glow a bright red, indicating that e was indeed telling the truth.

Ginny looked up quickly, not daring to believe her ears. Her eyes shed with hopefulness.

"Harry, I-"

But she was interrupted by a loud THUMP! Coming from the common room.

A figure soon stood up.

"James! Sirius! Are you guys here?" the voice asked fearfully.

James and Sirius pushed their way to the front. Shock written on their faces.

"Moony?"

**Well there you have it, chapter 8 is finally up.**

**Don't forget what I said about reviews, the less reviews I get the less motivated I become.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**Now what have I told you guys about reviewing? **

**I know many of you have, which is what actually made me try (try being key word) to update in the same month (cause if you haven't noticed I haven't been doing that lately) 3 ILY all of those who have reviewed. They are greatly loved.**

**-Liza Cobbler: no they don't know yet but they will.**

**Disclaimer: ya'll know the drill… *sighs* one day…**

"Guys?" Remus asked meekly.

"Wha- Moony what are you doing here?" questioned Sirius.

"SIRIUS! I don't know whether to punch you or hug you right now!"

Sirius walked up to Remus and put a hand on his back, "how 'bout a hug?" Sirius said grinning.

"Nah," and with that Remus punched him. Hard.

"OWWW! What the bloody hell was that for you soggy old prune!"

"Well for starters its for missing for 3 days, and two not reading the whole bloody book! And don't call me a soggy old prune!" Remus said, earning Sirius another punch.

"HEY! How come you aren't punching Prongs! He's as guilty as I am!"

"Hey where is James anyway?"

James, who had conveniently left the room as soon as the first punch was thrown, was currently looking through his trunk looking for his invisibility cloak to hide from Remus.

"I don't know, he was here a moment ago…" replied Sirius.

Remus' eyes began to wander through out the room in search for his friend. Just before giving in, Remus finally spots him.

Or did he? Well it's a Potter, so close enough.

"James!" said Remus delivering Harry a smack behind the head.

"Remus," intervened Sirius "That's not-''

But was cut of by Harry's yelp of indigence (A/N: if you can make a yelp indignant).

"Hey! I'm not James! I'm Harry! So get off!"

Remus snorted "Right, and I'm Merlin, honestly James I'm not stupi-''

Luckily for Harry, James decided that now would be a splendid time to show up.

"Hiya Moony, fancy meeting you here. I take it you reconsidered our offer?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold.

Moony looked between Harry and James over and over not daring to believe his eyes. Slowly he made his way to Sirius. Asking in a low voice "Err Sirius, I'm not going to see a clone of you anytime soon, right?"

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh (A/N: yes, pun intended) but managed to say no.

"Err," Harry started awkwardly "well um you three should catch up while I go and get professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore…" he said slowly climbing through the portrait hole.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly as the Marauders started chatting about what has happened lately.

"Well… BYE!" they said as they slowly tiptoed up the stairs to their assigned dorm rooms.

~ 9 minutes later ~

"And suddenly Remus comes out of no where," Harry concluded (_again_) for the fifth time since he went to search for the two professors.

"I see…" hummed Dumbledore softly, most likely contemplating ideas and theories in his head.

"Mr. Potter, you say there was a flash of bright light and a THUD sort of noise, and all of the sudden Mr. Lupin appeared? If James and Sirius weren't already here I'd probably send you to Madam Pomfrey."

Dumbledore watched the interaction between the two, with an all too familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. _Well Remus always was the one with common sense, perhaps he read the whole book? Or better yet, brought the book… _

McGonagall stepped up as they reached the portrait hole.

"Pheonix feather," she stated briskly.

They entered to see Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter chatting happily and obliviously to the adults and chosen one at the entry way.

The sight brought a warm smile to the usually stern Minerva McGonagall's face.

_How things could've been, should've been. The real Marauders together again…_

Suddenly a new thought, scarier thought entered McGonagall's mind.

THE MARAUDERS WERE BACK! _Merlin help us all._

She groaned at the thought of the mischief the Marauders would do, now all together.

_Well at least the Twins left…_

The three boys turned to the sound of the groan. Remus, with a sheepish smile, and James and Sirius, well you can guess.

"Err, hello Professors," Remus said "fancy meeting you here."

"Why, I could say the same to you Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly manner; twinkle never leaving his eyes.

Remus looked like a child caught trying to get cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well, we've (the people in the past) have been wondering where Jimmy Boy and the Mutt have been."

"Reasonable," agreed Dumbledore "but Remus, you always sparked me as one not to jump into the situation without a plan."

Before Remus could answer James interrupted.

"But where's the fun in planning," he whined "Or the Gryffindor bravery for that matter!"

"Yeah!" Sirius quickly agreed.

"Plus, a brave man attracts the ladies," James added with a wink.

Sirius and Remus snorted seeming to forget in whose presence they were in.

"Yeah right Prongs, and by ladies you mean Evans. And by attract you mean scare off, right?" said Remus teasingly.

Sirius had to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape.

"Oh I wouldn't go there Remmy," Sirius said at the same time James said "Hey! I beg to differ, but what ever I'm doing seems to be working because I get her eventually."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the topic at hand.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe we were discussing something here, _before _being rudely interrupted."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Now Minerva, let them have their fun. One could never have too much fun; life is too short."

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly at the hidden message, and she nodded curtly.

"But Minerva does have a point, boys. Remus, if you will, we will have to change your image a little bit."

Sirius and James gave Remus encouraging smiles but didn't even try to hide their excited smiles.

Remus nodded, a bit anxious as to what the results would turn out to be.

A few minutes later a sandy blonde, brown eyed Remus came out with Redish Brown hair and grey eyes.

McGonagall transfigured a spare piece of parchment and turned it into a mirror for Remus to view himself with.

"I like it," nodded Remus approvingly.

"Professor, what shall he be called?" inquired James (A/N: big vocabulary there).

"I'll be Randy Lumberg, not the best name but it'll do for now I guess," Remus shrugged.

"For now?" questioned Dumbledore casually "and how do you propose to get back?"

"I read how to."

"Would you show us the book?"

Remus pulled a box from out of his robes, and opened them. Inside was a book by none other then Eleen Palisky .

"You mean, this book."

**YESSSSS the chapter is finally out! All those reviews got me more motivated. Well that and I wanted to update before HP7 part 2.**

**I swear I'm going to go into a depression once the series is over.**

**Well I LOVE all those who reviewed and please do so again.**

**P.S I know it feels like this chappie is just a filler but it has a purpose. The purpose being that now they know how to get back. But trust me, the solution isn't going to be too easy, imma give them a bit of a challenge.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**To all those who did review, remember that I love every single one of them. And yes I do read them, unlike some jerky authors.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do actually. That's why instead of writing this story as a book I'm writing it as a fanfic. WAIT, if I owned it, it'd probably be part of the story! Point is I lied, I don't own it.**

Turned out returning to the past was quite simple, really. It will take a couple of months, like one month up until three months.

The tricky part was the ingredients and the timing.

Example: you had to have added the Troll's blood by the 20th day so you could stir counter clockwise six times before midnight. Oh and did I mention all between 11:58 and 11:59 pm.

But alas, the part that had the great Albus Dumbledore worried was the fact that time was ticking in the past as well as in the present. Those (possibly) three months could be who knows how long in the past.

He sighed, as he twirled his beard in concentration, while sucking on a Lemon Drop.

_Best let them enjoy their time now. Life is too short, and a childhood is even shorter…_

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Now, on the other end on the castle, a sixth year male Gryffindor was pacing nervously around his dorm room.

His best friend Ron watched; a smirk on his face, hidden, but none the less, still there.

Anyone who knew his situation would assume it was because _yet another _person from the past had arrived. Making it harder to concentrate.

But no, Mr. Harry J. Potter was currently faced with the most important situation he would ever encounter in his life.

No, it had nothing to do with Voldemort.

How he wishes that were the case, though.

But, alas, he was faced question every teenage hormonal boy wonders: Does she like me back?

Ah yes, the dreaded question.

To make matters worse, said girl already knows of said feelings.

He sighed. The universe hated him.

He finally stopped his pacing, and looked over at the red-head who was watching his dilemma with a hint of amusement.

"Ron?" Harry asked a bit hesitantly.

Ron's face broke out into a small smile.

"Yes, Harry. Anything on your mind lately?" Ron asked with an air of casualty, though Harry knew that Ron knew _exactly_ on his mind, and was enjoying every second of himself.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ron's antics.

_When you finally realize your feelings for Hermione, I swear to merlin himself that I WILL make your life a living Hell…_

"Ron, lets cut to the point. Does Ginny fancy me or not? I am fully prepared to change my name and move to Australia if she isn't."

5 seconds… 30 seconds… 1 minute…

"RON! Just answer the question! It'll save me a lot time if you tell me," Harry said; a hint evident in his voice.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"THAT'S IT! I'M MOVING TO AUSTRALIA!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Ron said, speaking up for the first time.

Harry looked startled by the sudden noise (not created by him).

"What?" Harry asked, thinking he might've heard wrong.

"I said. Why. Don't. You. Ask. Her. Yourself. Really not that hard, mate," he added in sarcastically.

At that moment, Harry looked at Ron as if he had just seen Hagrid say he hates Dragons.

Then he started to laugh.

Wiping his eyes, he looked over at Ron and saw a serious yet slightly annoyed look on his face.

"You were joking, weren't you? You _can't _be serious! What if she doesn't! what if she still like Dean or someone else for that matter! Do you know how many thing could go wrong!" his voice rising.

"Ron, mate. You know I've been socially deprived of people since, like BIRTH! And romance was never my forte (add the fancy E in there, stupid computer!)!" Harry started to calm down a bit but still looked frightened.

"I-I-I just don't want to ruin things before they even have a chance to start," he said in a small voice.

And Ron was reminded of a small child who just lost his parents.

_Well, in a way Harry is a small child who lost his parents… _Ron thought.

Harry never had a dad there who taught him how to deal with girls, or a mom to tell him exactly what a girl likes and stuff…

_Then again, neither did I… They best advice I got was from Fred, and all his said was to "Get the good ones before they were gone". Harry will just have to suck it up._

Ron sighed. He told himself that this was for Ginny, NOT Harry.

"Trust me Harry, you won't. Gin," he hesitated, the overprotective brother coming out "Harry, she likes you. A lot! Since before you liked her, so for her sake _please _ask her on a date."

A few minutes passed. Until…

Harry got up, put all his belongings in his trunk. Shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket.

Then _Accioed _his Firebolt and shrunk it as well, putting it in his mini trunk.

"Fine, but if she doesn't like me, I'm off to Australia. Got it?" he asked seriously.

Ron put his hands up in surrender but was inside laughing.

Harry made for the door.

"Wish me luck…"

Harry slowly made his way for the door, but stopped.

"I said… WISH ME LUCK!"

Ron jumped up, surprised.

"Err, good luck?"

"Thank you, Ronald," and he left through the door.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

*Knock knock*

Harry knocked on the door (obviously) with sweaty hands.

He was jumpy. And anyone with eyes could see that; the way he paced slightly in front of the door and wiped his forehead and hands on his pants said it all.

Hermione went to open the door, when she heard the pacing.

She stopped. Immediately knowing who it was.

With a sly smirk on her face, she turned to Ginny.

"Uh Ginny, I'm pretty sure its for you," she said adding a wink at the end (**A/N: yes I realize this is extremely un-Hermione-ish but wouldn't you be enjoying yourself as well?)**.

Ginny realized who it was as well because she quickly brushed her hair and added a tiny bit of lip gloss to her lips. As well as a bit of perfume.

"Okay, I'm ready. Open the door."

Hermione opened the door and then swiftly excused herself saying she needed to finish a charms essay.

Leaving the two of them alone. Much to Ginny's delight and Harry's nightmare.

"So Harry…" Ginny said casually.

"Anything in particular you want to talk about."

Harry looked like he was fighting an inner battle, which made Ginny giggle.

_Merlin, I'm dead. She's already laughing at me_.

"Err Ginny, about the truth or dare game. I want to apologize. I understand if you don't like me anymore," Harry made for the door and put his hand in his pocket, trying to get his trunk out.

But was stopped by Ginny, who grabbed his other arm.

"Harry. What makes you think that I stopped fancying you?"

Harry looked at her in shock, which was soon followed by confusion.

"One. Hermione told me you were over me. And two, you dated Michael Corner and Dean Thomas."

"Harry, I admit, I _tried _getting over you. That's why I dated them. But I never stopped liking you, I just thought you'd never like me back so I just gave up," she said looking at her feet but slowly looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

His eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes she fell head over heels for the first time she saw him, were looking at her with hopefulness.

That moment, Ginny knew she had to do something to give Harry the hint that she _really did like him_.

She went up and hugged him gently, hoping he got the memo.

And Harry did.

He slowly lowered his head, removing the gap between Ginny and himself.

As soon as he saw Ginny's eyes flutter shut, he knew this is what she wanted.

And so help him, he was going to give her it.

Slowly, the gap shut and Harry's lips met Ginny's.

To Harry it felt like the world had stopped moving, and that no one else existed besides Ginny and himself.

He finally understood why couples would just stop and kiss at random moments, it felt absolutely wonderful.

Heck, he didn't even want to stop but he needed air. So reluctantly, he parted Ginny's tender lips.

His eyes met hers again.

"Whoa," both of them said simultaneously.

After a moment Ginny asked "so does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Harry thought, before a smile crept on his face.

"Wait here," he instructed.

He grabbed a spared piece of parchment and wrote the words 'be my girlfriend' on it. Then transfigured it into a rose, with the words still etched onto it.

He returned to the dorm, finding an anxious Ginny, who instantly relieved when she saw the rose.

Harry handed her the rose.

"Read it," he prodded gently.

Ginny nodded, then read it.

Slowly her eyes filled with happy tears. She looked over at Harry then smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Harry Potter. Yes," he said wiping her eyes, not wanting to cry.

Yes.

That simple word made Harry feel so much happier.

The happiest he's been in a long time, actually.

"Well, I guess this means I won't have to move to Australia," Harry thought out loud.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

_Nothing at all_.

**I don't know about you guys, but that was the best romance scene I have ever pulled off!**

**And yes, I realize my writing style changed. But I don't know, do you think its better or not?**

**Oh and by the way, next chapter some secrets will be revealed. And I'll be introducing the little ferret in too.**

**So review PLEASE!**

**-sonshine4ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

The next day Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall, and in hand, a goofy smile on Harry's face and a small blush on Ginny's.

A bunch of wolf whistles and cat-calls erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Even the professors in the High Table gave a small smile, well minus Snape of course.

His usual sneer seemed to have turned into a scowl.

Hagrid whispered something along the lines of "Jus' like Lily an' James, the two of 'em are" to McGonagall.

Well minus the fact that Hogwarts most clueless students _finally _got together; today was the always awaited Slytherin VS Gryffindor quidditch match. So the whole school was buzzing.

Harry turned to Ron, Ginny, Sirius and James and the rest of the team.

"Ready for some Quidditch?" he asked with an amused grin.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Ready to make some slimy snakes slither back to their hole?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Well then lets go out there and win this match!"

"YEAH!" came from Sirius.

The Hall looked at the lonely out burst then back at their food.

Sirius lowered his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What! I thought we were still doing the whole 'screaming as a motivated team' thing!" he looked around at his fellow team mates "apparently not."

"Right… Well, then lets go kick some snake butt!" came from Ginny.

"Wait! Do snakes even have butt's? I mean, it's a tail so…" asked James.

"Fine! Lets go step on some snake tails! Happy? Doesn't sound nearly as cool as kicking butt though…" she muttered the last part.

~30 MINUTES LATER~

"THE SCORE IS 120-140 IN FAVOR OF SLYTHERIN" commentated Dennis Creevey, the new Hogwarts commentator.

"GINNY WEASLEY IS HEADED FOR THE GOAL, SHE'S CLOSE, CLOSER! CAN SHE MAKE IT? OOOH A BLUDGER FROM CRABBE! OR IS IT GOYLE? NEVER COULD TELL THEM APART. BUT WHAT'S THIS? JORDAN CAUGHT THE REBOUND AND… HE SCORES! 130-140 STILL IN FAVOR OF SLYTHERIN. NOW IT'S ALL UP TO HARRY AND MALFOY TO CATCH THE SNITCH! SPEAKING OF WHICH… I THINK THEY SAW THE SNITCH? YES! IT'S A WILD GOOSE CHASE! THE SNITCH SEEMS TO BE EVERYWHERE BUT NO WHERE AT THE SAME TIME. OUR SEEKERS SEEM UTTERLY PERPLEXED AS WELL."

The audience watched the came with great anticipance.

The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was legendary. Which made the match one of the most anticipated matches of the year.

But to add the cherry on top, was the infamous Malfoy vs Potter rivalry as well.

Yes, this was a match to be watched.

"IT SEEMS POTTER FINALLY GOT A GOOD GLIMPSE OF THE SNITCH TO FOLLOW IT. AND MALFOY BEING THE SNEAKY SNAKE THAT HE IS, IS TAILING POTTER AND TRYING TO KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM! NO GOOD SLYTHERINS!"

"MR. JOR- I mean CREEVEY!"

"Sorry professor!"

"AND THEY'RE STILL BUMPING EACHOTHER! YES! BECKER GAVE POTTER THE HEAD START HE NEEDED BY SENDING A BLUDGER AT MALFOY! COME ON POTTER! A LITTLE BIT CLOSER… AND YES! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! I REPEAT! POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 280-140!"

"Party at the Gryffindor common room!" shouted Sirius and James.

An uproar (no pun intended) came from the Gryffindor stands.

Remus and Hermione were in the corner reading their books, Sirius and Ron were talking about Quidditch strategies and teams in the league, Ginny and James were talking about the 'Potter men'.

That one embarrassed Harry.

Then Harry got an idea.

"Hey Jordan, Sam!" said Harry, calling them to him "come here! I got something I want to show you!"

Both Sirius and James respectively left their friends and headed towards Harry.

"Harry! What gives? I was telling Ginny how to please the Potter men during a snog! All the Potter men have a weak spot," he added mischievously.

Harry fought down the blush that threatened to come up to his cheeks.

The thought that his girlfriend and father had _that _conversation was very disturbing.

"Oh just come, will you?" he said dragging both of them towards the hallway right in front of the Quidditch grounds.

Two minutes later, the three were in front of the Quidditch House Cup isles for every year.

There one the 1977 section was: James Potter. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Winner of the 1977 Quidditch House Cup.

"See, and after that Gryffindor hasn't lost a single game… well, until after Charlie left, anyway. We were in a seven year funk. Then I became Seeker and we haven't lost since." He stated some what proudly.

His father and Sirius stared at the trophy in awe.

Sirius' name was also on it, as Beater of 1977.

They were all in a happy silence until a certain ferret faced Slytherin popped out of no where and ruined everything. Like always.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a smirk planted on his face.

"Three little lions out after curfew? Tsk tsk, what ever will the professors think about this?"

Sirius growled.

"Sod off ferret face," Harry growled menacingly.

The smirk wiped off his face, only to introduce his signature sneer.

"I don't think so _Potter_." He spat out "I'm a prefect and you're out after hours."

"It's not after hours Malfoy. We still have time to head back."

Malfoy paid no attention to the comment, and instead focused his attention on the trophy on display.

"Showing the new kids your blood traitor father's trophy? If that's the best you have offer then, I don't see much bragging in your future."

"Shut up! I've had it up to here with your comments about my family Malfoy!" barked out Harry.

"What family Potter? You don't have any, do you? A dead mud blood mother, and a dead blood traitor father!"

James pointed his wand directly over Malfoy's heart. "Take it back," he said in a deadly low voice.

At first he thought the ferret was lying until he saw Harry's face pale as he staggered back.

Malfoy, even with a wand directed toward him., didn't seem to know when to stop and got an evil grin on his face.

"You mean you don't know? You don't know how his mud blood mother died begging for mercy or how the blood traitor father of his trusted the wrong person, which ultimately brought them to their own death? Potter here, may be the only person to survive the killing curse, but his weak parents didn't stand a chance. And lets not forget that dog he called a godfather, killed by aunt Bellatrix, wasn't he Potter?"

Now it was James and Sirius' turn to stagger back. _He died? He and Lily died? When! And Sirius too?_

Harry on the other hand stood up straight and headed straight for Malfoy. All he saw was red.

"MALFOY! SHUT THE F**K UP! YOU BLOODY BAST**D!" Harry threw wild punches, with the intention to harm. Malfoy didn't even stand a chance.

"YOU ALWAYS COME CLOSE TO PISSING ME OFF BUT TODAY YOU CROSSED THE D*MN LINE! FIGHT BACK! OR CAN'T YOU? THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT DADDY THERE TO HELP YOU!"

His shouts seemed to have woken up the whole school, as everyone was soon surrounding them. People were shouting at him to stop, but he heard nothing. His only goal was to hurt the Malfoy heir as much as possible.

Harry got his wand out and cast the same jinx James cursed Sirius with the other day.

Soon Draco Malfoy was a female.

Harry would've continued to inflict more damage to the already beaten blonde had it not been for the strong half-giant that is Hagrid.

He pried the raven haired boy off the Slytherin, and even with his heightened strength it took him a lot of effort to pry him off.

After Harry stopped struggling he briefly collapsed into tears.

Sirius and James just remained still, faces blank.

_What happened to us?_

**Yes I will formally apologize for the wait, but as most of you know. School restarted.**

**Yay! (not really)**

**So yeah, but I have wanted to write this chapter for a while now, and I couldn't stop once I started. Is it a bit short, though?**

**Honestly Malfoy deserved what he got. And I don't think Harry is being OOC at all, I mean, remember in his fifth year…**

**So yeah, and thank you for those who reviewed in Solemnly Swear! It was my motivation, seeing as I promised.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

**Hasn't been THAT long of a wait, has it? Well, all I have is the 'I have school' excuse and the 'I've been waiting for my Pottermore letter to arrive', which are both very true.**

**Now in the last chapter we saw Harry beat the living day-lights out of Malfoy muggle style. The story is coming to an end… a few more chapters to go. Don't know how many, though.**

**And for all of you who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Don't just favorite, review as well.**

**Enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing! You could've killed Mr. Malfoy!" screeched a very angry Professor McGonagall.

Once Harry had stopped crying, they took him up to Dumbledore's headquarters to discuss his punishments. Malfoy on the other hand… he was currently in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey's official reports state he will be unconscious for most of the day, and it would take an additional two more days to completely heal.

"I don't know, professor," Harry mumbled honestly. He technically wasn't lying. "All I know is that I have had enough of Malfoy, and finally snapped."

_So the attack was provoked… _thought Dumbledore, who throughout the whole process let Minerva do the talking.

_What on Earth has Mr. Malfoy done to anger Harry so much, though, is the question?_

He was brought back to reality by another one of Minerva's shouts.

"_Snapped!_ You _snapped!_ Mr. Potter, what could've possibly made you attack Mr. Malfoy in such a brutal manner? You nearly killed him!"

Dumbledore could see that Harry was getting angry, and it was best try to calm him down before he has another tantrum. His office hasn't forgotten the one and the end of the last school year.

"You want to know, do you? Fine! Draco Bloody Malfoy told them! He bloody well told them how they died! And not in the nicest of ways, mind you! The bloody ponce told them," he said softly, and in a voice that was barely above of whisper he added "you didn't see their faces, and for that you are lucky."

The entire room was in a deadly silence. Not even the portraits moved.

"Well, we should find Mr. Potter and Mr. Black as soon as possible," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence, "any idea as to where they would be?"

"Ask Remus. If they haven't taken him with them, he might know where they are," suggested Harry.

"Very insightful, Mr. Potter. We will ask around the common room for Mr. Lupin, and until we find him, don't think you're punishment free," replied the deputy headmistress.

Harry smiled at his favorite teacher "wouldn't dream of it, professor," he answered cheekily.

Minerva smiled fondly at one of her favorite students.

_He's had such a hard life…_

**(A/N/: Relax people, I haven't forgotten about the marauders map. I mean, would you tell a teacher you had a map that helps you sneak around school? I think not)**

The students, upon seeing their headmaster and head of house enter through the portrait hole went into a mad dash to hide their food, stash all the drinks, hide their 'inappropriate' art and get the hell out of there.

However, when they saw none other than Gryffindor's golden boy himself not far behind, they began to question what in the name of Merlin was going on? And why was Dumbledore involved.

McGonagall cleared her throat to regain order.

"Now as you probably have heard, as it was very hard not to hear, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy got into a bit of a tiff," everyone snorted at that. _A bit of a tiff? As if! And a crucio only hurts a little._

"Anyways," she said loudly "Mr. Parker and Mr. Becker seem to have also been there, but are currently missing. We were hoping Mr. Lumberg was here and could tell us where they might be but," she scanned the room only to find that Remus wasn't there "it appears Mr. Lumberg is missing as well."

While everyone was preoccupied with there business, and McGonagall was talking to a small few who actually cared *cough Hermione cough*, Harry had managed to successfully sneak into his dorm, and was currently looking for the Marauders map.

"Aha! Here's the little bugger!" he pointed his wand at the map "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And with those few words, the spare piece of parchment sprang to life to become the map we all know and most certainly love.

"Show me James Potter."

The map turned out blank. Harry decided to try again.

"Show me Sirius Black."

Again, there was no response from the map.

He was about to try with Remus, but as soon as sound exited his mouth, light from the full moon outside, shown through the windows and landed in front of him.

_Wait_… _Bloody Hell! Its full moon, which mean…_

He had to tell Dumbledore! And McGonagall, he remembered awkwardly.

"Professors, professor, professors, professors!" yelled Harry as he ran back down.

"Mr. Potter! What has gotten into you today?" asked McGonagall.

Harry breathed in a big gulp of air, still a bit winded.

"Professors I think I know where they are! I don't know for sure if Sirius and dad are there, but I'm positive Remus is."

"Where are they, my boy?" questioned Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Look outside through the window, the sky will tell you."

"Mr. Potter, it is not time for riddles!" admonished McGonagall.

Dumbledore one the other hand went to the windows and looked out at the sky. He noted how beautiful the star seems to shine, and the glowing radiance of the full moon was absolutely gorge-

Wait! Full moon…

_Ah, makes sense now._

He turned away from the window and took his place next to his deputy headmistress.

"Minerva please stop scolding the boy. The riddle was quite simple but it also means we won't be able to anything until tomorrow. So I suggest we all get a good nights sleep and prepare to give an explanation to two troubled adolescents… oh my! What a day we have in store," Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

Harry and McGonagall though, did not seem to find it funny at all.

"And how Albus, do you propose we do that! Heavens knows those two boys together are a recipe for disaster! And that's when they're happy and thinking rationally! Imagine how they'll be now that they probably are over taken by grief and are not thinking straight!" Harry nodded in agreement. He knew better then anyone how temper mental teen could be. His throat was still a bit sore from all the shouting he did last year…

Dumbledore seemed unfazed by all the scolding he received, while any sane wizard would be running for cover.

"If you insist Minerva, I will give them a few days to let the shock pass, and then I will bring someone to talk to them. Merlin knows I'm not the perfect one to do this, but I know someone who is…" and with that he exited the common room through the portrait hole, leaving an utterly befuddled McGonagall and Harry.

Up in his office Dumbledore sat down and started to write a letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am terribly sorry to interrupt your busy schedule, but I find myself in a bit of a predicament. One only you could help with._

_Harry is doing fine, and he misses you greatly, and this is only partly about him._

_Meet me here in two days._

_Hope your transformation went well, and I wish you all the luck for this task._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Wulfric Percivial Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Yes, he thought. Mr. Lupin would be perfect.

**So how do y'all think that went?**

**Sorry for the long wait, by the way, but I got my Pottermore letter!**

**And how do you guys feel about past Remus and present Remus meeting?**

**Hope I'm not losing my touch with my writing, cause after all it has been a while.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Sonshine4ever**


	13. Chapter 13

At around 900 A.M exactly two days later, a very disheveled looking Remus came staggering through the front gates of the school, and was heading towards the Headmaster's office.

_How odd, _he mused to himself. The Headmaster rarely ever called for his assistance alone, and if Harry was indeed okay then why was he needed?

As Remus made his way to the Headmasters office he found himself humming a very familiar muggle song. _"Ding dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead, ding dong the witch is dead,"_

And by the time he had actually arrived and was sitting down in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall he was singing the song under his breath.

Dumbledore looked at his former student with eyes twinkling in amusement, McGonagall on the other hand… not so much.

"Mr. Lupin! What is the meaning of that horribly sadistic song! Celebrating the death of one of your own in such a horrid manner. And singing it cheerfully too, mind you! Albus, are you positive this is Remus?" she asked turning to Albus.

Remus on the other hand sat red faced with a sheepish smile.

"Minerva, you will find that Mr. Lupin is only singing a song from one of my favorite muggle moo-v's," Dumbledore chuckled out in amusement "haven't seen it in ages, though. My boy, is it still as good as my old memory remembers?"

"Very much Headmaster, I still find it quite amusing how the muggles seem to think that they can kill us by simply pouring water on us."

McGonagall stood stiffly in the corner muttering things about 'ludicrous muggles' and 'utter stupidity'.

"Albus. Perhaps we should be getting back to the matter at hand?" clicked McGonagall with her tongue in a irritated fashion.

"Ah of course my dear, of course," Dumbledore clapped happily before turning to Remus again "Mr. Lupin, can you remember your sixth year vividly? Or are there missing parts in your memory?"

"What's all this about, Albus? What does my sixth year have to do with anything?" asked a very puzzled Remus.

"Just answer the question Remus," sighed McGonagall.

Remus huffed "Of course I do! Why wouldn-'' Remus's widened "no, I can't seem to remember, it gets hazy about two months into the year, and then back to normal around Christmas time. Why is that?"

Albus seemed lost in thought. "I must have blocked your memories then. Makes sense I suppose, wouldn't be good to have you remember," muttered Albus absentmindedly to himself.

"Okay…" said Remus in a I-think-he-finally-snapped sort of voice.

"Minerva?" he asked cautiously, afraid she was in the same state of mind. In a way she was; she looked like she was lost in memory lane.

Just then the door flew open. "Albus! The two newest students refuse to do as I say! They just sit there and look at me blankly!" ragged Snape.

Just then Snape noticed Remus sitting in an awkward manner, he focused onto where Remus had been looking and found that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress had gone to LaLa Land.

"Lupin," he forced his voice calm "what in Merlin's beard happened here?"

Remus looked at Snape in a sort of relieved way.

"I honestly have no clue, and I was here the whole time. Albus just started asking questions about our sixth year, and when I told him I couldn't remember some of it he went into… this," he explained while gesturing at the Headmaster.

"And I have no idea what's up with Minerva. So how have you been?" Remus added nonchalantly.

Snape gapped at his former classmate. "That's it! You have all had way too many Lemon Drops!"

At the mention of lemon drops, Dumbledore seemed to have snapped out of his stupor.

"Did someone say Lemon Drop? Oh, I am quite fond of those!" then he seemed to notice Snape "Ah Severus, when did you get here, and would you like a Lemon drop? They are simply splendid!" praised Dumbledore.

"Off his rocker, that one is," muttered Snape.

"Very well Severus, what is it that you came here for?" questioned McGonagall, making Remus jump. He had forgotten she was there.

"It's those new kids! They aren't paying any attention in class! I tried to give them detention but they just kept starring on! Same with Potter, but less. Potter seems to have developed bags under his eyes and is constantly disrupting my class with his yawns!" fumed the potions master angrily.

Remus looked at Dumbledore strangely. "Sir, you said this had nothing to do with Harry, and that Harry is fine," stated Remus with slight suspicion.

Dumbledore's eyes slowly lost some of its twinkle and the man looked as if to be aging.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Severus I suggest you take a seat and wait until I'm finished to comment." When everyone was seated and ready to listen, Dumbledore drew in a deep breath, and prepared himself for the worst.

"A few weeks ago, as you may know Severus, we received two knew students, Jordan and Sam, but those students are not whom you believe they are. Those two students are time travelers," Snape snorted "Hard to believe, isn't it? Not just any students, they are James Potter and Sirius Black."

Snape began to scowl and retort about how even when those two weren't in their own time, they still managed to ruin his life.

Remus on the other hand almost chocked. "A-a-are you sure Headmaster? I mean traveling into the future is unheard of!"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the flabbergasted expression of his former student and co-worker.

"Remus, you of all people should know that James and Sirius were never ones to follow the rules. So it really shouldn't shock you."

"I-I… Well this is too much! Even for them!" argued Remus.

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "A few days after they arrived, your younger self followed suit Remus, so I wouldn't judge. He, or should I say you, brought back the missing piece of information we needed so we may send them back. The potion should be due around Christmas day, by the way.

"But sadly two days ago, a very irritated Draco Malfoy who was still sour from the loss, approached James, Sirius, and Harry, near the Trophy Room. Unfortunately he did not come with the best of intentions. He taunted Harry about the death of his parents and godfather in front of them. Due to so much anger Harry promptly beat , who is currently residing in the Hospital Wing, but the damage was still done, James and Sirius knew how they died and when they died," Dumbledore sighed "Which is why we brought you Remus. Who better to comfort them, then you, a fellow Marauder?"

Remus and Severus starred shell shocked at the Headmaster.

"Well, I guess I can give it a go. Old times sake… But Dumbledore, do you know what you're asking of me? For me to see me only friends again, and then have them leave?"

McGonagall decided to step in. "Do it for Harry, Remus. He also needs to see them okay again. And how do you think he feels? You at least knew them, but Harry in the end, will have to let go of what he has always longed for, his family."

Remus instantly felt selfish. Had Sirius been in this position he would've done it, no questions asked.

"Very well," he sighed in defeat "where are they at the moment?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe they are in History of Magic, I will pull them out right now."

~ ~ ~ ~ 15 minutes later~ ~ ~ ~

"What is so bloody important that you had to take all of us out?" said Sirius grumpily "that's the time I use to catch up on my sleep!"

I have brought someone to help you through you little dilemma.

"James, Sirius, Remus and Harry, let me re-present you to Remus!" Dumbledore said with an air of theatrical humor.

Harry stepped up and hugged Remus, a slight grin on his face, but Remus could clearly see the dark circles that have formed.

"Hey cub, nice to see you to." Remus said with a grin. "Though I would've liked it on better terms," tsked Remus.

Harry just shrugged but his smile was still in place. "Eh, when life gives you lemon made the god damned lemon aid."

Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

Then he noticed the tension in the back of the room. "Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while," but then he pointed at his younger self "but I wish I could see _you _more often."

James stepped up.

"So are you like the only living Marauder left?"

Remus had to hide the small amount of disgust that almost showed in his features at the thought of Peter, from showing.

"Yup, but there is a new generation of pranksters who just so happen to look up to the Marauders."

"Really? Who are they?" asked Sirius genuinely curious as to who is carrying their legacy.

"Fred and George Weasley. Pranksters extraordinaires! And your biggest fans," said Harry.

"Wicked," breathed Sirius and James.

Past Remus who had been silent this whole time walked up to Remus and circled him, eyeing him carefully.

"What 'cha doing?" asked Remus to his younger self. He did not receive an answer.

After a minute of inspecting himself younger Remus looked up with a satisfied look in his face and signaled Remus to come over.

"After much inspecting I have come to my decision! Older me," he pointed at Remus "not too shabby, but you could still use a bit of work. Nothing much, just get those grey hair out of the way."

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was seriously stumped on what to write, and actually contemplated putting it up for adoption.**


End file.
